2012-13 Hockey East Women's Ice Hockey Season
This is the 2012-13 Hockey East Women's Ice Hockey season. This was the league's 11th season. Eight teams participated in a 21 game scheldule for a total of 84 league games. Standings seed team GP W L T Pts GF GA #Boston University 21 18 2 1 37 89 55 #Boston College 21 17 2 2 36 110 41 #Northeastern 21 13 7 1 27 92 60 #New Hampshire 21 10 8 3 23 52 58 #Providence 21 8 10 3 19 76 78 #Vermont 21 6 11 4 16 48 60 #Maine 21 2 16 3 7 36 88 #Connecticut 21 1 19 1 3 27 90 League Leaders Points #Alex Carpenter, Boston College, 48 #Kendall Coyne, Northeastern, 43 #Haley Skarupa, Boston College, 37 #Marie-Philip Poulin, Boston University, 33 #Casey Pickett, Northeastern, 31 Goals #Alex Carpenter, Boston College, 25 #Kendall Coyne, F, Northeastern, 21 #Haley Skarupa, Boston College,15 #Casey Pickett, Northeastern,15 #Jenelle Kohanchuk, Boston University, 14 #Sarah Lefort, Boston University, 14 Assists #Alex Carpenter, Boston College, 23 #Haley Skarupa, Boston College, 22 #Marie-Philip Poulin, Boston University, 22 #Kendall Coyne, F, Northeastern, 22 Goaltender Wins #Kerrin Sperry, Boston University, 14 #Corinne Boyles, Boston College, 12 #Chloe Desjardins, Northeastern, 11 #Jenn Gilligan, New Hampshire, 8 #Sarah Bryant, Providence, 6 Goals Against Average #Corinne Boyles, Boston College, 1.81 #Jenn Gilligan, New Hampshire, 2.06 #Kerrin Sperry, Boston University, 2.56 #Roxanne Douville, Vermont, 2.73 #Chloe Desjardins, Northeastern, 2.81 Save Percentage #Roxanne Douville, Vermont, .923 #Jenn Gilligan, New Hampshire, .915 #Corinne Boyles, Boston College, .912 #Chloe Desjardins, Northeastern, 2.81 #Kerrin Sperry, Boston University, .899 Hockey East Tournament Format All eight qualified for a single elimination tournament with the quarterfinal games being held at the home rink of the higher seeded team. The semifinal and final rounds were held at the Hyannis Youth and Community Center's Lt. Joseph P Kennedy Rink in Hyannis, Massachusetts. The tournament winning team was awarded the conference's automatic bid to the 2013 NCAA Division I Women's Ice Hockey Tournament. Quarterfinals *Boston University defeated Connecticut, 5 to 1 *Boston College defeated Maine, 2 to 1 in overtime *Northeastern defeated Vermont, 5 to 1 *Providence defeated New Hampshire, 5 to 4 in overtime Semifinals *Boston University defeated Providence, 4 to 0 *Northeastern defeated Boston College, 4 to 1 Final *Boston University defeated Northeastern, 5 to 2 Tournament Most Valuable Player *Kerrin Sperry, Boston University All-Tournament Team *Kerrin Sperry, G, Boston University *Blake Bolden, D, Boston College *Shannon Doyle, D, Boston University *Kendall Coyne, F, Northeastern *Marie-Philip Poulin, F, Boston University *Louise Warren, F, Boston University Season Awards *Regular Season champions: Boston University *Tournament Champions Boston University *Athletic Republic Player of the Year: Alex Carpenter, Boston College *Coach of the Year: Katie King Crowley, Boston College *Pro Ambitions Rookie of the Year: Haley Skarupa, Boston College *Army ROTC Three Stars Award: Kendall Coyne, Northeastern *Goaltending Champion: Corinne Boyles, Boston College *Turfer Athletic Scoring Champion: Alex Carpenter, Boston College *Best Defensemen: Blake Bolden, Boston College *Gladiator Hockey Best Defensive Forward: Erin Wente, Vermont All-Conference Teams First Team *Roxanne Douville, G, Vermont *Blake Bolden, D, Boston College *Shannon Doyle, D, Boston University *Kendall Coyne, F, Northeastern *Marie-Philip Poulin, F, Boston University *Alex Carpenter, F, Boston College Second Team *Corinne Boyles, G, Boston College *Alexis Crossley, D, New Hampshire *Emily Pfalzer, D, Boston College *Jenelle Kohanchuk, F, Boston University *Haley Skarupa, F, Boston College *Casey Pickett, F, Northeastern Pro Ambitions All-Rookie Team *Lexi Bender, G, Boston College *Alexis Crossley, D, New Hampshire *Molly Illkainen, D, Providence *Sarah Lefort, F, Boston University *Haley Skarupa, F, Boston College *Dana Trivigno, F, Boston College Category:2013 in hockey Category:Hockey East Category:NCAA seasons